the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Timeline (A Spaceific Universe)
A Spaceific Universe is one of the 141 Fiction's original works. This original work follows the story of a third universe, that has come into existence due to the destruction of the previous two universes where, several different populations have been forced to adapt to a new life together as a huge threat rises on the horizon. This page is specifically related to the timeline that is a part of the fiction. The Timeline The timeline is a page that is used to show off all of the notable events in short descriptions for each and the year that they happened in. Not all events that happen in the universe, or are somehow related, are listed in the timeline itself as it limits itself to only the most notable and deserving of trivia to make sure it doesn't become crowded with useless information. Year 0 In the fateful year 0, the second universe went through a event that caused all of its realities, timelines and systems to come crashing together and then collapse. Due to unknown means, this event then led to an creation of this third universe where trillions of survivors from various species and places along with a big amount of other non-humanoid species and things from the old universe such as cities, vehicles and everything you can imagine ended up forced together into one entirely new universe. In the aftermath of this, surviving members of each species tried to make contact with each other and band together to recover and adapt while non-humanoid species were generally forced to do what they could when nature did what it did. Ultimately, after each humanoid species was stable enough and had found homes within these makeshift fleets, they made contact with other species and soon formed an alliance to reconstruct a form of life and move forward together as rules were agreed upon and representatives for their species got chosen to become a council that would be the official leadership of all of the known universe. Year 1 - Year 10 The first set of ten years to happen within the alternative universe. |-|1= Year 1 *The hub planet is discovered and inhabited as the species began to build homes with the hub city. *Several new societies were created out of the old ones by the remaining species for a more better life. *The smartest of all species gathered together to start learning about this new universe they are in. *These same people also worked to try and learn about what caused the event but found no answers. *Efforts were put together to document all the species and locations that were also brought like them. |-|2= Year 2 *The first built town of "Hope Town" started to be built by a small group that expanded as time passed. *The Luna Core News source is officially made and the six Pixel robots are created to tell the news. |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= Year 5 *Efforts to spread around the universe began to be made as settlements and districts were built all over. |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= Year 10 *Outcast groups such as pirates start to form and become a menace to the peace within this universe. *The council create their peace keeping forces and recruit people in order to start combating outcasts. Year 11 - Year 20 The second set of ten years to happen within the alternative universe. |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= Year 14 *A fatal disease later named "Cataplexia" is discovered to have developed against the Human species. |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= Year 21 - Year 30 The third set of ten years to happen within the alternative universe. |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= Year 23 *The Carran settlement got occupied by pirates but the residents manage to take back the town alone. |-|24= |-|25= |-|26= |-|27= |-|28= |-|29= |-|30= Year 31 - Year 40 The fourth set of ten years to happen within the alternative universe. |-|31= |-|32= |-|33= |-|34= |-|35= |-|36= Year 36 *Monsters are outcast from society by the other species due to a last straw in this string of incidents. *A variety of groups from various places came to form in an effort to help monsters find their justice. |-|37= Year 37 *Tut'Nagmoc forces started showing up in the universe and clearly proved to be a growing threat. |-|38= Year 38 *The big "incident" where Ayuztrons ended up killing many and having to replace themselves happened. |-|39= |-|40= Year 41 - Year ?? The fifth set of ten years to happen within the alternative universe. |-|41= |-|42= |-|43= |-|44= Year 44 *A new music group named "S-Stars" is formed by a team of seven woman and quickly rises to success. |-|45= Year 45 *The council leadership of the known universe started falling apart and armies formed for a big conflict. *The hub is designated as a neutral site as war is declared between the formed sides over the universe. *Members of the peace keeping forces either go to armies to fight in the war or stay where they were. |-|46= Year 46 *Scientists developed a chip, along with a procedure, which allows for people to respawn if dead for war. *The war starts spreading across the entire universe and battlefields are created in a fight for control. |-|47= Year 47 *Tempest and Daeva come to form a partnership with the famous DJ to create a peace group in the hub. *Five people are recruited by the raids pilot to combat against the Tut'Nagmoc by attacking their bases. *Subject DEMI is recruited to the raids group after they successfully rescue her on one of their missions. |-|48= Year 48 *Frost freezes to death while on a expedition with Paloma and the rest of their team on Vordiana Prime. *The player arrives to the hub in the game. *The present day events of the issues began. *Several well known celebrity voice actors go missing after being kidnapped by the mysterious stranger. *A Zombie outbreak begins in the haven sector of hub city and gets closed off from the rest of the city. Category:A Spaceific Universe